


Forget me not

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Confusion, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pensieves, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: Prompt on tumblr byalwaysfangirly:Hey! I love your fics, and so I have a prompt? If that's okay? I looked through the ones you've already written, and I didn't see an Amortenia/love potion fic, so I'm hoping you could do one? If not,, I completely understand! (I'm sorry for being so awkward, thank you, either way)





	Forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

“Pansy, where was I yesterday?”

“What?”

“What was I doing? Did you see me talking to anyone?”

Draco paced the length of the eighth year common room, feeling Pansy’s intent stare on him.

“Those are really odd questions to ask. Have you lost your mind?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Draco muttered, stopping in front of the fireplace. “I think someone obliviated me. No, I am sure someone obliviated me.”

He heard Pansy get off the armchair and walk over to him.

“Are you sure? Why would someone do that to you?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Draco growled.

“But how can you be sure you’ve been obliviated? I mean, isn’t the point of obliviating someone that they… well, forget?”

Draco scratched the back of his neck, nodding absentmindedly.

“Something just felt off when I woke up this morning. I was sure it was Wednesday but then I saw the Daily Prophet and realised it was already Thursday. I remember everything until Tuesday night and waking up today. But if I try to think about what happened yesterday, my mind just goes blank. I’ve been racking my brain all day long. It’s the only explanation, Pansy. I-”

Draco stopped in his tracks when he saw Potter enter the common room. Something was… weird about him today. He didn’t look at Draco. He hadn’t looked at Draco all day. He always looked at Draco. He probably thought it went unnoticed but, of course, Draco noticed. He always stared right back whenever Potter briefly averted his eyes. Always. But why was Potter avoiding his gaze today?

“Potter!” Without a moment’s hesitation, he strode over to the Gryffindor.

“Hey Malfoy,” he mumbled, his eyes on the carpet.

“Potter, is there something you want to tell me?” Draco inquired, lowering his head to catch the other boy’s eye.

“No?” the Gryffindor said, his voice slightly shaking.

“I think there is. Out with it, Potter! Something happened yesterday, I know it.”

“You do?” Potter said in astonishment, finally looking up. His eyes were full of wonder and… apprehension. “But you shouldn’t-” He broke off, pressing his mouth into a thin line.

“I shouldn’t what?” Draco said, stepping closer and narrowing his eyes. “Remember? You did it, didn’t you? You were the one who obliviated me.”

Potter was trying very hard to keep a straight face, but Draco saw right through him.

“The question is,” he said slowly, lowering his voice, “why did you do it?”

Potter closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

“I’ve been feeling guilty about that all day. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Then why did you?” Draco asked.

“I panicked, okay? I didn’t do it on purpose. It was like a reflex.”

Now Draco simply had to know what had happened the day before. This sounded serious.

“Show me,” he said, grabbing Potter by the wrist.

“How-”

“There’s got to be a Pensieve around here somewhere,” Draco muttered, already dragging Potter out of the common room.

“There is, actually,” Potter mumbled behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco looked around the memory he and Potter had just dived into. They were in the dungeons and class had just started.

“Professor, why are you showing us Amortentia again?” one of the students asked, sounding more eager than annoyed.

“Because,” Professor Slughorn said with a smile, “I want you to brew an antidote today. So everyone take a quick sniff to get in the right mood and get started.”

Draco frowned as he watched himself go into the storage room, apparently ignoring Slughorn’s instructions. His eyes then fell on Potter, Pensieve-Potter to be precise, who stood in front of the cauldron full of Amortentia. Granger and the Weasel were standing beside him, grinning at each other. It was disgusting.

“What do you smell, Harry?” the Weasel asked. Potter blinked.

“Nothing.”

“Come on, we’re your friends. You can tell us,” the Weasel insisted, elbowing him.

“No, Ron, I literally smell nothing,” Potter muttered, sounding genuinely surprised.

“That’s strange,” Granger chimed in.

“Yeah.” Potter creased his eyebrows. “I would have thought-” He stopped abruptly as Draco, well, Pensieve-Draco, came into view again, locking eyes with him.

“Professor, have you ever heard of anyone who doesn't smell anything? In regards to Amortentia, I mean.”

“Hermione,” Potter growled through gritted teeth.

“What, she didn’t say it was you,” the Weasel shrugged. Potter slapped a hand to his forehead and Draco saw himself smirk.

“You don’t smell anything, Potter? That’s pretty pathetic.” When Pensieve-Draco simply strutted back to his desk and began chopping his ingredients, the real Draco frowned.

“So that’s the big secret? This is why you obliviated me?” he asked.

“Wait for it,” Potter mumbled. Was Draco imagining it or were Potter’s cheeks turning a bit rosy? He was biting the inside of his cheek, too, and constantly shifting his weight. He was nervous.

Intrigued, Draco watched as the class proceeded without significant interruptions.

When Slughorn dismissed them and students started hurrying out of the classroom, Draco tapped his foot impatiently. He paused when he saw his past self purposely bump into Potter, causing the Gryffindor to drop all his books.

Smirking to himself, Pensieve-Draco bent down to help Pensieve-Potter pick up his things, quickly scanning the room. They were the only ones left.

“So, you really didn’t smell anything?” Draco heard himself ask. Pensieve-Potter just scowled at him. Draco could see what Pensieve-Potter obviously didn’t; Pensieve-Draco was disappointed. “Nothing at all?”

Getting up, Pensieve-Potter slammed down his books on the desk nearest to him.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I used to smell... something. So you can save your taunts about-”

“What is that?” Pensieve-Draco suddenly asked. Potter had been draping his Gryffindor scarf around his neck but had halted at the Slytherin’s outburst. The real Draco watched closely as his past self stretched out a hand and examined the scarf.

“What is it now?” Pensieve-Potter said, sounding irritated but also slightly nervous. “It’s my scarf.”

Pensieve-Draco slowly shook his head as he drew out his wand.

“No, something is off.” He pointed his wand at the scarf and before Potter could protest or interfere, he had mumbled, “Revelio.”

Promptly, the red and gold stripes changed. It was a little blurry at first, but after a moment, Potter was standing there, a dark blue silk scarf wrapped around his neck.

“What is this?” Draco said, narrowing his eyes. Potter sighed.

“So I transfigured a scarf because it feels nicer than my Gryffindor scarf. Big deal.”

“No, no,” Draco said impatiently. “Where did you get this?”

Potter frowned and one of his hands moved to his neck.

“I’ve had this for years,” he said, somewhat defensively.

“Yes, but where did you get it?”

Potter raised an eyebrow.

“It was a gift.”

“A gift,” Draco repeated, eyeing him suspiciously. “From whom?”

“Dobby,” Potter said, a strange glint in his eyes.

“The house elf? My former house elf?” Draco blinked. Potter simply nodded. “So the little beast either stole it from me, or-”

“Don’t talk about Dobby like that,” Potter interrupted, his expression turning serious. “He wouldn’t steal- Wait, what do you mean he stole it from you?”

Draco squared his shoulders and put his hands on his hip.

“This is my scarf, Potter.”

The Gryffindor opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Well, I’m pretty sure it’s my scarf,” Draco said, moving closer to him and examining the scarf with narrowed eyes. “Mother gave me one that looked exactly like this.”

Potter didn’t look convinced, but Draco’s mind was already somewhere else.

“Are you telling me that you’ve been wearing this scarf every day?”

Potter didn’t immediately answer, looking more and more uncomfortable.

“You don’t even know for sure if this really is yours,” he finally said.

Draco clicked his tongue. Before Potter could react, he stretched out his hand and grabbed the scarf.

“Hey,” Potter protested, but Draco had already flung it over his shoulder.

“You have to admit,” Draco said, draping the scarf around him, “it looks way better on me than it does on you.”

Potter scowled at him.

“Give it back, Malfoy.”

Draco snorted. Without warning, Potter lunged at him. Taken completely by surprise, Draco stumbled and fell flat on his back, taking Potter down with him.

The real Draco gulped as he watched the strange situation unfurl in front of him.

Suddenly, he felt really hot as his heartbeat picked up rapidly. He’d had dreams like this. Well, not exactly like this. Potter had crawled on top of him much more willingly, a wicked grin on his face and far less clothes on his body.

Pensieve-Draco groaned, touching the back of his head. Apparently, he hadn’t noticed that Potter was practically lying on top of him, his face squashed into the crook of his neck. When the Gryffindor lifted his head, he looked shocked as he blinked at Draco.

“You- You… smell…”

“I do not smell, Potter,” Draco huffed. He shoved Potter away and scrambled to his feet. Potter did the same a moment later, looking like he had just seen the Grim.

“So it really is your scarf,” he mumbled.

“What?” Draco snapped.

“It- It’s just like- But… Oh.” Potter’s eyes widened as he stared at Draco. “Oh no, it can’t be!”

“What are you mumbling about? Did you hit your head? Not that it could do much damage, since you’re-”

“Malfoy, will you shut up for a second?” Potter suddenly bellowed. Draco watched him as he started pacing, repeating over and over “This cannot be happening.” He buried his hands in his hair, shaking his head.

Draco suddenly grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to stop his pacing.

“What is going on, Potter?” he growled, his face inches away from the Gryffindor’s. The real Draco gulped again. They were standing so close. He was pretty sure his past self was thinking about how easy it would be to close the gap between them and press their lips together. It was what _he_ was thinking about. Was that it? Had he kissed Potter? Was that why Potter had accidentally obliviated him?

Draco watched the Pensieve-version of himself and Potter closely as they started fighting again.

“Let go of me, Malfoy,” Potter demanded, trying to push the other boy away.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on!”

Potter swallowed. He looked like he was about to say something, his lower lip trembling.

“Out with it, Potter,” Draco growled, leaning forward. Their noses were touching now and Potter’s eyes definitely darted down to Draco’s mouth.

The real Draco pressed his palms against his robes, full of anticipation. He watched Pensieve-Potter stare at Pensieve-Draco nervously, before he suddenly drew out his wand and shouted,

“Obliviate!”

The real Draco blinked as everything turned foggy around them. A few seconds later, they were standing in the headmaster’s office again, Potter looking like he would rather fight another Hungarian Horntail than having to explain himself.

“What- Why-” Draco was still so confused. After seeing what had happened yesterday, he still didn’t understand why Potter had obliviated him. “What is wrong with you, Potter?” he exclaimed. “Why did you obliviate me? There was obviously no reason to!”

“Were you paying attention?” Potter said, sounding incredulous. “Besides, I told you I didn’t plan it. It just… happened.”

“It just happened,” Draco repeated sourly. “This is madness!” He fixed Potter with a dark look. “Explain,” he growled. “Now!”

Potter groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Could we maybe just forget about this?”

Draco pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not a chance. You already made me forget this once.”

The Gryffindor groaned again.

“I’m sorry I obliviated you, okay? I already told you, I didn’t mean to. Now can we just move on?”

“Potter!” Not only was Draco becoming impatient, he was getting really irritated.

“Malfoy,” Potter said evenly, finally letting his hand drop to his side. “Showing you that memory was humiliating enough. Now you know what happened yesterday. That’s what you wanted to know.”

“Yes, but it still doesn’t explain why you felt the need to obliviate me.”

“I was running around Hogwarts with your scarf,” Potter exclaimed. He sounded mortified. “For years!”

Draco scrutinised him. Yes, Potter wearing his scarf like that was definitely weird. But Draco did believe he’d had no idea it was his. So there had to be something else.

“I think there’s more than that,” Draco said defiantly. “I think there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Potter threw his hands in the air.

“What else would there be? This is ridiculous enough as it is! I swear, Malfoy, that’s it.”

Draco shook his head.

“No. There’s more. I’m sure of it. Let’s look at the memory again.”

Before Potter could protest, Draco grabbed him and dived into the memory once more.

“Professor, why are you showing us Amortentia again?”

“Because I want you to brew an antidote today. So everyone take a quick sniff to get in the right mood and get started.”

Draco’s eyes roamed the room. Now that he knew what was going to happen, he could pay more attention to details. His gaze landed on Pensieve-Potter, standing in front of the cauldron.

“What do you smell, Harry?” 

“Nothing.”

“Come on, we’re your friends. You can tell us.”

“No, Ron, I literally smell nothing.”

Draco frowned. This was still bothering him. Why wasn’t Potter smelling anything? It didn’t sound like he was lying. And he could have just made something up.

“You don’t smell anything, Potter? That’s pretty pathetic.” As Pensieve-Draco walked over to his desk, Draco kept his eyes on Pensieve-Potter and noticed how tense his jaw looked. There was a strange glint in his eyes, too. Huh. Draco had no idea what to make of it.

He watched the rest of the memory, ignoring how the real Potter shifted beside him uncomfortably. Draco sighed, getting the impression this was getting them nowhere after all. That was, until Pensieve-Draco and Pensieve-Potter stumbled to the ground.

“You- You… smell…” Something in Potter’s voice made Draco narrow his eyes.

“I do not smell, Potter.”

Draco raised an eyebrow as he watched them get off the floor and continue their row. He looked down his robes, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself, and took a quick sniff.

“I definitely don’t smell,” he murmured to himself. He smelled like always. Well, he didn’t exactly know what he smelled like. Nobody could really smell their own scent, could they? Even though some people just reeked. He remembered how offended Theo had been once, when Draco had put on his robe by accident and had gagged at the scent. Of course Theo couldn’t tell what he smelled like. And maybe, to other people, he didn’t smell bad at all. If Draco had spent some time in close proximity to him, he even might have gotten used to-

Hold on. Draco’s mouth fell open. No. No, it couldn’t be. Could it? But how- How was that even possible? Draco stood there, frozen, until everything turned foggy again and he stared at Potter over the Pensieve.

“That’s why you did it,” he murmured.

“What?” The Gryffindor looked at him, completely puzzled. “I already told you-”

“Potter, you can drop the act now. I know.” Draco would have looked smug if he hadn’t been utterly shocked.

“Malfoy, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Potter insisted. Draco was sure Potter was only saying that to avoid an awkward conversation; then again, he was quite oblivious, wasn’t he? There was a chance Potter hadn’t realised what had really happened. Oh, Merlin!

“Come with me,” Draco said, grabbing Potter’s wrist and hurrying over to the cabinets. He began rummaging through them, hoping to find something that-

“Ah, that might work,” he whispered to himself. He uncorked the vial and handed it to Potter. The Gryffindor blinked at him. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Smell it,” he said impatiently. Potter looked unsure, but he sniffed at the vial.

“Is that… some kind of flower?”

“Yes, yes, it’s lavender.” Draco looked around. He hadn’t thought this whole thing through in his haste. But maybe…

“Accio Amortentia,” he murmured under his breath. Another cabinet door opened and a vial came flying out of it. Potter gaped as Draco caught it in the air, uncorked it and handed it to him.

“How did you know McGonagall has Amortentia in her office? _Why_ does McGonagall have Amortentia in her office?”

Draco shrugged.

“I didn’t. Now smell it.”

Draco watched Potter closely as he nervously lifted the vial to his nose. It took several moments until Potter handed the vial back to him with a sigh.

“Still nothing. I really don’t understand why you are making me do this.”

Draco didn’t answer, but shoved the first vial, containing the lavender, into Potter’s hands again. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess, you want me to smell it again?”

Draco simply nodded, getting too excited to speak.

“I have no idea why I’m doing this,” Potter muttered, but did as he was told. “Why am I doing this exactly?”

“The lavender helps your sense of smell. It’s neutralising,” Draco explained.

“Now what,” Potter said, his tone irritated. He put the vial back into the cabinet and looked at Draco expectantly.

“Now…” Draco gulped. “Smell me.”

“Excuse me?” Potter looked at him incredulously.

“Smell me,” Draco repeated. He pulled on his robes, so that his neck was exposed. Potter watched him with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“I’m not going to smell you, Malfoy.”

“You did it yesterday,” Draco pointed out.

“That was an accident,” Potter said defensively.

“Just do it!”

Draco hoped Potter wouldn’t chicken out now. It would kill him not knowing for sure. But the Gryffindor didn’t move. He just stared at Draco’s neck.

“Are you honestly telling me that you can defeat the Dark Lord but you can’t even smell my bloody neck?”

Potter scowled at him, but he still looked nervous when he moved closer. Since they were about the same height, Potter had to lower his head only a little to get to Draco’s neck.

Draco almost shivered when he felt Potter’s warm and shaky breath on his skin. His neck started tingling and he could feel his pulse hammering against his collarbone.

After a second, Potter stepped away again. The rosy tint on his cheeks had intensified.

“Smell the lavender again,” Draco whispered, his mouth feeling very dry. When Potter had finished, Draco switched the vials with slightly trembling fingers.

“Okay. Now,” his eyes locked with Potter’s, “Amortentia again.”

This time, when Potter sniffed at the vial, his eyes became impossibly wide. His mouth dropped open and he made a choking sound at the back of his neck.

“What does it smell like?” Draco asked, feeling like the air was crackling around them. “You smelled something this time, didn’t you?”

Potter looked like he was about to faint.

“How is that possible?” he breathed, examining the vial in his hands. “Yesterday, I didn’t smell a thing! And now- Now-” His eyes darted up and met Draco’s. He looked genuinely shocked. “Is this a trick? Is this really Amortentia? Are you pulling a prank on me?”

Draco ignored the Gryffindor’s question and simply took the vial out of his hands. He put it on the desk beside them and stepped closer to the other boy.

“What did you smell?”

Potter swallowed and for a moment, Draco thought he would back away from him. He didn’t.

“It… It smelled like you.”

Again, Draco would have looked smug if his body hadn’t been preoccupied dealing with the innumerable jolts that were threatening to overpower him. He had suspected as much, but having it confirmed was something else entirely.

“I still don’t understand,” Potter said, sounding breathless. “Why didn’t I smell anything yesterday?”

“I… I think,” Draco began, his voice sounding much steadier than he felt, “I think you just thought you smelled nothing.”

“What? How?” Potter asked, frowning.

“My scarf.”

Potter’s frowned deepened. Draco wanted to reach out and smooth out the creases with his fingers. He didn’t say anything as Potter seemed to ponder this information. And then, his eyes widened again.

“No,” he breathed. “But… that’s impossible. I’ve had that scarf for years. Why would it still smell like you?”

Draco took another step until their bodies were almost touching.

“No idea,” he whispered. “But think about it. You’ve been wearing it almost every day, so the smell would have been so familiar to you that you probably didn’t realise the Amortentia smelled like it.”

It did sound like a bit of a stretch, but it was the best Draco could come up with. He wasn’t sure if Potter agreed with his theory or not. But even if it proved to be wrong, Potter had admitted he had smelled him just now.

“This is crazy,” Potter said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yeah.”

Under normal circumstances, Draco would have probably made fun of Potter. Scratch that. He definitely would have made fun of Potter. But now, all Draco could think about was that he had proof that Potter was attracted to him. Potter was attracted to him and Draco had no idea how to process that.

What do you do when something you’ve wanted for so many years is suddenly within your reach?

Draco’s mind reeled. It really did mean Potter was attracted to him, right? There was no other explanation. Right?

“Um, Malfoy… what are you doing?”

Draco blinked. Without realising it, he had reached out and had taken Potter’s hand into his.

“Oh.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. Why couldn’t he think of anything else to say? Maybe, because he still couldn’t believe Potter actually liked him. Maybe it was time to throw caution to the wind. After everything they’d been through, how much worse could it get?

“So…” he began, trying to sound not too timid, “you like me?”

Potter shifted uncomfortably and Draco’s heart jumped when Potter squeezed his hand. It was probably by accident.

“Um… well… I can’t really deny it at this point, can I?”

Draco bit his lip.

“For how long?”

His stomach flipped violently as he waited for Potter to answer.

“Actually…” Potter dropped his gaze to their joined hands. “I- I’m not really sure. I didn’t realise-” He paused, squeezing Draco’s hand again. This time, Draco was sure it was deliberate. “I have no idea for how long,” he said, looking up again. “Honestly, I’m still a bit shocked.”

Draco’s stomach flipped again, but it was as pleasant as before.

“So… you’re saying you didn’t know you liked me?”

He let go of Potter’s hand and took a step backwards.

“Well, I- I don’t- Ugh, I have no clue what to think, okay? This is very confusing! And why are you so calm? Why aren’t you freaking out?”

Draco would have loved to throw something at Potter.

“You want me to freak out?” He took the vial of lavender and hurled it across the room. Potter flinched when it smashed against the wall.

“Malfoy!”

“I have never met anyone as infuriating as you,” Draco fumed. “Even when you like me, you don’t actually like me! You know what, just obliviate me again. I don’t want to remember any of this!”

“That’s not fair,” Potter shouted. “This is a lot of information to take in. Just give me a minute, okay?” Potter was breathing heavily, his hands balled into fists. In a matter of seconds, his posture suddenly changed. “Wait a second,” he said. “Do you want me to like you?”

Draco stopped breathing. This was it, wasn’t it? If he denied it now, he might ruin his chance. A chance, he never thought he would get. But if Potter wasn’t really sure about this, Draco might end up humiliating himself for nothing. So what should he do?

“You know what,” Potter suddenly said. “Here.” He picked up the vial on the desk beside him and held it out to Draco. “You made me do it. It’s only fair if you do it, too.”

Draco sighed loudly as he took the vial from Potter. He felt the Gryffindor’s intense gaze on him as he lifted it to his nose. When he finally inhaled, his eyes automatically searched for Potter’s. His lips were parted and an odd expression flickered across his face. The way he was looking at him almost made Draco feel like Potter could see right inside his head.

“What do you smell?” he asked, his voice slightly quivering. Putting the vial back down on the desk, Draco took his time to give an answer. When Potter looked like he was about to ask him again, Draco shrugged.

“Same as always. My cologne.”

He couldn’t say the words out loud. He couldn’t tell him the truth. He suspected Potter had only said it because it had taken him by surprise. If Potter knew him at all, he’d see through it. Draco waited anxiously for Potter’s next words. He was almost trembling with anticipation.

When Potter started laughing, Draco froze. Was that a good or a bad sign?

“You are so full of yourself.”

Draco didn’t move a muscle when Potter’s face turned more serious again. There was still a hint of a smile on his lips, but his eyes made Draco’s chest tighten.

“Can I…” Potter hesitated. He reached out and placed a hand on Draco’s arm. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Dear, sweet Mother of Merlin!

“I won’t hex you if that’s what you’re worried about,” Draco said evenly, even though his jaw felt like it was going to hit the ground any second. “Only if the kiss is bad.”

Potter laughed again. Draco wasn’t used to that sound coming from him. It was lovely. Oh, but not as lovely as the feeling of Potter’s fingers brushing his cheek, his warm breath on Draco’s lips, his mouth connecting with Draco’s, their noses rubbing against each other, the silkiness of Potter’s tongue...

“So, what’s the verdict? Are you going to hex me or not?” Potter asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Draco blinked, catching his breath.

“Oh, I can’t decide yet. You’ll have to give me a bit more. For evaluation purposes of course.”

Potter grinned, burying his hands in Draco’s hair.

“Of course.”

“Perhaps,” a voice suddenly drawled just as Potter’s lips were brushing Draco’s again, “you’d want a little more privacy for that.”

Draco whirled around. There was nobody else in the room. Huh. Weird. His eyes wandered back to Potter who suddenly looked ashen. He was staring at the wall behind Draco. Turning his head, Draco followed his gaze to the portrait of… Oh no!

“I would appreciate it,” Snape said, his face twisted in distaste, “if you took your little lovefest elsewhere.

“Oh God,” Potter croaked.

“Oh, Severus,” a second voice suddenly said from the other side of the room. Draco’s eyes widened. “Let them have their moment.” Dumbledore smiled at them serenely.

“Um, thank you, Sir,” Potter mumbled, grabbing Draco’s hand.

“I am really not in the mood to witness any more of this... indecency,” Snape snarled.

“You have to appreciate the beauty of young love, Severus,” Dumbledore chuckled. “But, maybe it really would be best to seek out a little more privacy, Harry. Unless you want a running commentary from Professor Snape over here.”

“We’re going, we’re going,” Potter said hastily. “Thank you, err, Sir.” He bowed his head once, then turned to the other portrait. “Professor Snape. Sorry about this.”

If Draco didn’t know any better, he’d said Snape almost smiled. What a weird sight that was.

“No need to apologize,” Dumbledore said. “This is wonderful! I knew you boys would figure it out one day,” he said, winking at them.

Draco stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Come on, let’s go,” Potter whispered. “Good night, Professors,” he said before turning to the door.

“Oh, I’m sure it will be,” Draco heard Dumbledore chuckle behind them.

Blushing furiously, Draco let himself be dragged out of the headmaster’s office and into Potter’s dorm room. And while his lips were firmly pressed against the Gryffindor’s again, Draco smiled to himself. This wasn’t just a good night. This was the best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Say Hi on [tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
